


[podfic] Proud by Felixbug

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reading of Felixbug's "Proud."</p><p>Author's quick summary: Hawke is <i>really</i> into mage rights. Anders reads him his manifesto, and Hawke shows him how proud he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Proud by Felixbug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008796) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



Everything Felixbug does is beautiful sin and/or angst. If you enjoy this absolutely go read his other stories, and there are currently several other podfics of his work as well.

Considering a lot of the dialogue in this is characters trying to recite coherently while having naughty things done to them... it was an interesting vocal exercise, to say the least!

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Proud%20by%20Felixbug.mp3) (30MB, 33m)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
